The League: Justice Rising
by Juniorjedi14
Summary: The League: Justice Rising is a fan rewrite of Geoff Johns Absolute Justice episode from Smallville Season 9. Batman and Wonder Woman are involved and the story is somewhat different, but the majority of characters, themes and original story remain intact.


**THE LEAGUE: JUSTICE RISING**

Written By Michael Karwan

Based on Smallville: Absolute Justice by Geoff Johns

No Copyright Intended

All Rights Reserved

**FADE IN:**

**PREHISORIC TIMES**

TAGLINE: 5000 B.C

We are in Prehistoric times. It is night time.

EXT. VILLAGE

Dozens of villagers dance around a fire and have a wonderful time doing it.

CUT TO:

A mysterious long-bearded man kneels and sees his people dancing around a fire. They seem to be enjoying themselves. But this man looks in what looks like despair and resentment.

Suddenly, a meteor comes crashing toward the Earth, the villagers stop dancing to look as the meteor comes down with lightning speed. The villagers run for their lives when the meteor crashes down, 7 feet away from them. The villagers are down on the floor holding their heads

CUT BACK TO:

The mysterious man sees this, drops his cane, and runs toward the village.

CUT BACK TO:

The villagers soon realize there is no danger to them and they slowly get up and move toward the meteor. They all look in awe at the meteor.

The bearded cave man follows them. He arrives in the crowd of villagers and looks at the meteor with renowned interest. He is just as shocked as the other villagers. After a few seconds of waiting, the bearded man moves like and ape toward the meteor and looks at.

After a few seconds of waiting, the others move back to the village. The bearded man looks on as his people leave.

The bearded man looks back at the meteor and studies it. The wind is howling, he feels cold. But as he gets close to the meteor, he feels warmer. He sits by the meteor and baths in its radiation, falling asleep slowly and we

**FADE TO BLACK**

TAGLINE: PRESENT DAY

We see a scientist: young, handsome, intelligent, working on a new serum. He is experimenting with chemicals.

**VOICEOVER 1**

Bruce Wayne…

CUT TO:

EXT. GOTHAM CITY

We cut to Gotham City at night time. We continue to hear BRUCE WAYNE'S voice.

**BRUCE WAYNE (**V.O**)**

Leave a message, or don't, because If I don't pick up, I'm busy.

We zoom down to a neighborhood in the city where CHLOE SULLIVAN exits a café with a coffee. She is on her phone leaving a message for Bruce.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Bruce, this is Chloe with message number one-too-many. I know you're probably busy doing what you do best and I don't want to add to that but I'm still trying to set up an official meeting with the rest of the team. Bruce, we're playing too fast and loose. We need to start taking this more seriously.

Chloe walks into the neighborhood in Gotham. She hangs up her phone and drinks her coffee. As CHLOE continues walking, half of the neighborhood is suddenly out of power.

CUT TO:

We cut to the scientist who is also out of power in his laboratory. He wonders what's going on.

CUT BACK TO:

CHLOE is on the streets wondering what's going on. Suddenly, CHLOE hears a noise and is shocked to see a man in the shadows holding some sort of light in his hand. CHLOE starts to run. She runs through the sidewalks of the neighborhood and before she can run more, she is grabbed from behind and slammed toward a wall, a gloved hand on her mouth. The Camera shows us a man in a gas mask and a hat along with a trench coat: SANDMAN. He lets go of Chloe and moves back a few steps. Chloe and SANDMAN look at each other

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Who are you?

**SANDMAN**

I'm called The Sandman.

CHLOE looks confused.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. LABORTARY

The scientist has a flashlight on. He looks through his laboratory to see whose there. He looks around. He thinks he hears something, and he turns around. Nothings there. The Scientist then tries to look the other way and sees nothing.

CUT BACK TO:

EXT. GOTHAM-ALLEYWAY

**SANDMAN**

You and your boss in the batmask have something in common with me and mine. Trying to organize a team.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

I don't know what you're talking about.

**SANDMAN**

You are the one they call Watchtower?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Watchtower?

**OFF SCREEN VOICE**

Technology today makes hiding a whole lot harder, Miss Sullivan.

CHLOE turns around and sees the man holding a light, only this time, he comes out of the shadows. He is a mask man wearing a patriotic uniform with a staff in his left hand: STAR SPANGLED MAN. He talks to CHLOE.

**STAR SPANGLED MAN**

When someone like you reaches out and plugs into so many outlets, someone else is bound to pull out one of those cords and follow it back to the source.

**SANDMAN**

You're lucky Friends did it first.

CHLOE looks back at SANDMAN. We see SANDMAN's mask. WE turn back to CHLOE who questions.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Friends? Friends don't sneak up on each other in a dark alley. Although, technically One of my

SANDMAN suddenly takes CHLOE SULLIVAN and flips her over into a dumpster.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Hey!

**SANDMAN**

Stay down.

Lid slams.

Several men morph out of nowhere: Men in black masks and ninja like uniforms. They come up from behind SANDMAN. Then two more come up behind STAR SPANGLED MAN. SANDMAN is jump kicked down several inches but lands on his feet. He and STAR SPANGLED KID are back to back against the soldiers.

CHLOE tries to get out of the dumpster.

CUT BACK TO:

EXT. GOTHAM-ALLEWAY

SANDMAN and STAR SPANGLED MAN continue being surrounded. The henchman leader steps up.

**HENCHMAN LEADER**

Surrender now and we will make this quick and easy.

**STAR SPANGLED MAN**

Tempting offer, my friend. **(**_**Turns his head to Sandman**_**)** Think we should take it?

SANDMAN takes out a weapon.

**SANDMAN**

No thanks.

SANDMAN fires his gas gun at the thugs, the thugs are not stunned. SANDMAN puts away his gun and engages the thugs in hand to hand combat. Meanwhile, the two other thugs get out samurai swords from their sides and prepare to fight STAR SPANGLED MAN. STAR SPANGLED MAN prepares to fight. THUG ONE engages STAR SPANGLED MAN in fierce swordplay, while he is good, STAR SPANGLED MAN outmaneuvers the thug, disarms him and spin kicks him in the head, knocking him out. The other two thugs look on as STAR SPANGLED MAN gives them an "Anyone Else, look". The two thugs engage STAR SPANGLED MAN in swordplay.

SANDMAN takes out three thugs in hand to hand combat. The thug who kicked SANDMAN catches his fist and throws him against a wall. The Thug tries to punch SANDMAN, but SANDMAN moves away from the blow and the thug punches a wall. The thug goes to attack…

CUT TO:

INT. LABORTARY

The scientist continues to look around his laboratory. He sees an emergency power button on the wall and goes to it.

BACK TO…

STAR SPANGLED MAN engages THUGS 2 and three in continuous swordplay until STAR SPANGLED MAN swirls his staff and slams in to the floor, creating an energy wave which knocks out the thugs. The thugs are down.

SANDMAN dodges multiple punches and kicks from the thug and finally punches him in the stomach and punches him in the face with a right hook, knocking him unconscious. SANDMAN and STAR SPANGLED MAN catch their breath and look at eachother.

**STAR SPANGLED MAN**

Almost, too…

STAR SPANGLED MAN is stabbed in the heart by a sword from an unseen man. SANDMAN is shocked!

CUT TO:

The scientist yells in pain as if he was stabbed in the back.

CUT TO:

CLOSE UP of STAR SPANGLED MAN's eyes as he is stabbed.

SANDMAN looks at him.

We hear the blade come out of STAR SPANGLED MAN's chest and we see STAR SAPNGLED MAN fall down.

CUT TO:

The scientist falls to the ground as well.

CUT TO: STAR SPANGLED MAN is dead.

**SANDMAN**

NO!

STAR SPANGLED MAN is dead.

CUT TO:

The scientist is dragged away from the frame.

CUT BACK TO:

EXT. METROPOLIS ALLEYWAY.

SANDMAN looks horrified at his dead friend then looks up. We hear a voice…

**(**V.O**)**

Hello, Sandman!

**INT. DUMPSTER**

CHLOE hears fighting from the dumpster. She struggles to get out. She continues to her fighting as she struggles to get out. She unlocks the door and finally gets out. Chloe is shocked to see Sandman and Star Spangled Kid both dead, lying on the floor. Chloe looks around her, horrified. There is silence.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

**(**Gasping**) ** Help!

There is still silence.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Somebody, help!

Chloe looks around her, alone with two dead men with a big sign on the floor that CHLOE SULLIVAN looks at:

**CLOSE UP:**

Giant JSA symbol on the floor.

**CUT TO:**

EXT. WASHINGTON D.C

We go to Washington D.C

INT. BIOTECH FIRM

We are in a biotech firm in Washington D.C. It is closed for the night. The Lights are out. A whole was cut through the window and we see half of the biotech firm trashed. We track to see CHEETAH looking through shelves of chemicals and looking at them, then throwing them out. She finally looks at one and smiles. But all of a sudden, the formula is lassoed out of her hand and WONDER WOMAN takes hold of it. CHEETAH is angry.

**CHEETAH**

Hello, Diana.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Cheetah.

**CHEETAH**

So what brings you out to Washington this fine night.

**WONDER WOMAN**

I was a little concerned when Colonial Trevor informed me that half of the biotech firms in Washington were hit in the past three weeks…

CHEETAH looks amused. **WONDER WOMAN**

You look unwell, Cheetah. Let me help you.

**CHEETAH**

I appreciate your generous offer, Diana, but I help myself. Now if you please, give me that vital and move out of my way.

WONDER WOMAN prepares to fight.

CHEETAH is angry. She attacks WONDER WOMAN. They fight fiercely. CHEETAH tries to claw WONDER WOMAN, but WONDER WOMAN dodges her clawing with her bracelets and goes in for a punch, but CHEETAH leaps over WONDER WOMAN and runs out of the room. WONDER WOMAN goes after her.

WONDER WOMAN's in another room. She looks around the room for Cheetah. Suddenly a giant shelve of chemicals falls on WONDER WOMAN. CHEETAH is standing on top of the shelve. CHEETAH smiles. She sees the vital WONDER WOMAN took from her lying on the floor.

**CHEETAH**

I'll tell Colonial Trevor you said goodbye.

CHEETAH is about to go until she feels a tap on her shoulder.

WONDER WOMAN punches CHEETAH out, knocking her unconscious. WONDER WOMAN pulls out her lasso and ropes CHEETAH.

**WONDER WOMAN**

I'm faster than you think.

CUT TO:

EXT. BIOTECH FIRM

POLICE CARS are all over the scene. WONDER WOMAN gives CHEETAH to the police.

**POLICE COP**

Thanks for all your help, Wonder Woman.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Always happy to help, Captain.

WONDER WOMAN's tone is slightly grim. She looks at the police take CHEETAH away and flies off.

INT. HOSPITAL

We are in GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL. Workers and patients walk and go about their business. CHLOE's on a bed speaking with a doctor. INT. HOSPITAL

We are in GOTHAM GENERAL HOSPITAL. Workers and patients walk and go about their business. We see CLARK KENT entering the hospital. As he looks around he sees CHLOE on a bed speaking with a doctor. CLARK goes to check on her.

**DOCTOR**

Just fill out this form and you're free to go.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Thank You. I appreciate it.

**DOCTOR**

No Problem.

CHLOE fills out the forms. After she finishes. She hears looks to her right.

We see a police cop talking with a forensic scientist.

CHLOE has hint of suspicion and curiosity.

The cop has a phone in his hand. CHLOE takes out her own phone. CHLOE approaches the police officer.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Hi, again. I just want to make sure you have all my contact info in case you need anything else.

**COP**

I think I'm all set, Miss Sullivan. Thank you.

While CHLOE is talking to the cop, her phone downloads a clone of the phones data. It's complete.

As Chloe is about to get going after giving the form to the front desk, she hears something a few inches from her. A blonde girl: COURTNEY WHITMORE talking to two police cops. She notices

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

No! What do you mean?! He can't be dead! D-don'T. [Sobbing] [Sniffles]

As the girl walks past CHLOE and CHLOE watches as she exists the hospital. CHLOE then takes a look at her phone: The phone says: ALBERT PALMER.

CUT TO:

EXT. CENTRAL CITY

We go to Central City

INT. LABORATORY

BARRY ALLEN is in his laboratory looking at photos of his mother and various newspapers on a bulletin board and double checking files on his desk. He looks at one…

**OFF-SCREEN VOICE**

Barry!

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK

Tagline: 14 years ago.

NORA ALLEN is trapped in a Blass of lightning. YOUNG BARRY ALLEN sees this and is frightened.

**YOUNG BARRY ALLEN**

Mom!

NORA ALLEN grows weaker in the blass of lighting. HENRY ALLEN tries to get to his wife.

** HENRY ALLEN**

Nora!

The lightning blass blasts HENRY unconscious. BARRY looks on his mother is dying.

**NORA ALLEN**

Barry!

CUT TO:

INT. LABORATORY

We go back to Barry Allen's lab in the present. BARRY is looking at papers when he hears a news report on the radio…

**RADIO REPORTER**

Yellow Alert, Iron Heights Prison is under siege, repeat, Iron Heights Prison is under siege.

BARRY ALLEN speeds off.

WE quickly see the FLASH costume before it disappears in a flash from the frame.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTRESS

We go to the inside of a hidden fortress. One Solider goes through the hallways.

-THRONE ROOM

The Solider enters the throne room. 6 other soldiers are all over the area standing guard. The Solider kneels before a mysterious shadow.

**SOLIDER**

It is done. The targets have been compromised.

THE SOLIDER looks up.

WE see a man in the shadows with a upside down red boomerang for helmet eyes.

CUT TO:

EXT. GOTHAM

We go to the Clock Tower in Gotham City.

A flash of green goes towards it.

INT. CLOCK TOWER-MAIN COMPUTER ROOM

HAL JORDEN enters the room.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Hal. At least someone got my message.

**HAL JORDEN**

I've got all twelve of them, Chloe.

HAL looks at the conference table. The conference table has eight chairs, but all are empty. HAL wonders…

**HAL JORDEN**

Where the others?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Still waiting for them to ping me back. See, this is why I keep asking everybody to come up with some sort of standardized trouble alert. The team needs structure.

**HAL JORDEN**

Is that what we're lacking? You're really on a kick lately, Chloe. Personal phone conversations... bank records... Amazon Wish List.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN **

Big sister's watching.

HAL looks at the computers and then turns to CHLOE who is at the computer screens.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

One of the victims called himself: The Sandman, but police files report his real name was Wesley Doods and his accomplice's name was Sylvester Pemberton.

[Computer Beeping] **CHLOE SULLIVAN**

And while Dodds had no previous criminal record, he was still taken into custody, and the charges for Pemerton: Fraud, embezzlement, and assault. Neither one of them had any family, but they did have a friend show up at the hospital.

[Beeping]

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Courtney Whitmore. She's a sophomore at Blue Valley High, and, uh, she gets a big old D-plus for her attendance. She hasn't been to school in the last three weeks.

** HAL JORDEN**

You don't think blondie's our killer, do you?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

No, but I do think she knows something. I want to take a closer look at Permertons glowing staff the police have in evidence. We need to get it.

CHLOE hands HAL a photo of the staff. HAL looks at CHLOE.

**HAL JORDEN**

"We" meaning "me," right?

CHLOE smiles.

HAL looks at the staff photo.

EXT. DAILY PLANET

We go to The Daily Planet.

INT. DAILY PLANET

We are inside of The Daily Planet Building. CLARK KENT enters the building.

INT. DAILY PLANET OFFICES

CLARK KENT looks around the offices and see people working there. CLARK KENT goes through the daily planet tables and heads to PERRY WHITE's office. He goes inside.

**PERRY WHITE**

Which is why, a photographer eats and sleeps with his camera at all times.

PERRY WHITE and JIMMY OLSEN and LOIS LANE look at CLARK KENT.

**JIMMY OLSEN**

Hi, Clark.

**PERRY WHITE**

Kent, I've been trying to call you for weeks, where the heck have you been.

CLARK'S tone is grim, like WONDER WOMAN's.

**CLARK KENT**

I'm sorry chief. I…I guess, I…

**PERRY WHITE**

You know what, never mind. You're here anyway. That's what counts… Now I need you to cover a current event at Gotham City.

**CLARK KENT**

What happened there?

**PERRY WHITE**

PALMER TECH Labs was attacked last night and a scientist by the name of Albert Palmer was murdered.

**LOIS LANE**

They found his body cremated.

**JIMMY OLSEN**

But not before The Killer left a calling card.

JIMMY hands CLARK a photo. CLARK takes it. He sees the symbols JSA in red written on lab walls.

**LOIS LANE**

It was written on the lab walls shortly before he was cremated.

**PERRY WHITE**

We need you to look into it. See what you can find out.

**CLARK KENT**

I'm on it.

CLARK goes out of the room and goes into a phone booth and gets out his cell phone.

**CLARK KENT**

Chloe?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN (**V.O**)**

Finally. Someone other than Lantern got my call.

**CLARK KENT**

Sorry, I've …

**CHLOE SULLIVAN (**V.O**)**

Clark, It's fine. I'm glad you called. What's up?

**CLARK KENT**

I've got something to show you.

CLARK looks at the photo. We see the JSA symbol on the screen.

We continue to see it we see...

INT. WATCHTOWER

CHLOE looking at it. She turns to CLARK.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Perry said they saw this after Palmer Industries was attacked.

**CLARK KENT**

Before they cremated the body.

CHLOE goes to her desk and talks to CLARK.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

What time did they say this happened?

**CLARK KENT**

About Eight Thirty Five pm. Last night.

CHLOE freezes for a moment. She then looks at CLARK.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

That's the exact same time I was, at the moment, Pemerton and Dodds were murdered at that alley here in Gotham.

**CLARK KENT**

You think these all could be connected somehow?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Dodd's last phone message was to a man named Albert Palmer, around the same time. Clark, I've seen this symbol before. This was the exact same symbol that was on the floor near Dodd's and Pemerton's dead bodies in the alley. There has to be a connection, somehow.

**CLARK KENT**

Maybe. But what could JSA mean exactly?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

I don't know. But it's got to be some sort of calling card. Whoever or whatever party did this is definitely trying to settle some kind of score... The good news is I've had my contact looking through the archives of The Gotham Gazette on Dodd and Pemertons criminal records. Let's hope he managed to find something.

CLARK and CHLOE exit WATCHTOWER.

CUT TO:

We go to the streets of GOTHAM, near the entrance of the Gotham gazette.

INT. GOTHAM GAZETTE-ARCHIVES

ALEXANDER KNOX shows CLARK and CHLOE to the files.

**ALEXANDER KNOX**

I didn't think I'd need to dig this deep at first, but I couldn't find anything online beyond Sylvester Pemberton's rap sheet you sent me.

ALEXANDER leads them to a stake of files.

**ALEXANDER KNOX**

This was all I found. Hope there's some useful info you can use.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

I appreciate your hard work, Alex. Mr. Kent and I can take it from here.

**ALEXANDER KNOX**

Ok, well, call me if you need any assistance, I'll be around.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Thanks.

ALEXANDER leaves the room.

CLARK and CHLOE start going over the files. CLARK notices one file.

**CLARK KENT**

Maybe they didn't want anyone else finding it.

CHLOE goes over to CLARK to take notice of the file.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

They? "They" who?

We see photos of men and women all around.

**CLARK KENT**

Sylvester Pemberton and Wesley Dodds worked with 12 other known criminals.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

He mentioned bringing a team back together.

**CLARK KENT**

Back together? That means, at some point, they broke apart.

CHLOE notices a film inside the file. CLARK and CHLOE are curious. They take a look at it.

The camera rolls the footage. The footage rolls while CLARK and CHLOE read the files.

**CLARK KENT**

They were systematically caught and taken down.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

For what?

**CLARK KENT**

The crimes don't match who they are.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Yeah, but they were called "con men" for a reason, Clark.

CHLOE and CLARK view the footage.

The footage shows police officers all over the area on crowd control.

We go to the daily planet back then and CHLOE notice SLYVETOR PEMERTON being arrested by cops.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

That's Sylvester Pemberton.

**CLARK KENT**

He was accused of embezzling from his own company.

CHLOE watches the footage while CLARK reads the files.

The video shows a riot going on and we go to Wesley Dodds holding a woman.

**CLARK KENT**

That's Wesley Dodds - He had no prior criminal record until he was arrested at a student demonstration that turned violent. A young woman was killed.

A man in a mask tries to get away, but is caught by police, slammed to the car and unmasked. CHLOE wonders…

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Is that, Al Palmer?

**CLARK KENT**

Arrested for assaulting police officers when they went after Dodds and pemerton.

The footage turns to Grants Gym. The footage shows us TED GRANT boxing with a punching bag. Police officers come to him.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Wait a minute. I know that guy. That's Ted Grant. He's a heavyweight champion, but... how is he involved with these guys?

CLARK looks through the files of JAY GARRICK.

** CLARK KENT**

Jay Garrick, a research scientist. He's charged with fraud and resisting arrest.

CLARK next looks at ALAN SCOTT. We see ALAN SCOTT arrested by police.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Alan Scott, the C.E.O. Of a broadcasting company?

**CLARK KENT**

Arrested for aiding and abetting. Chloe, these people have no connections besides their arrests. They don't even sound like criminals.

We see footage of an elderly woman.

**CLARK KENT**

And I got to say that Abigail Hunkel doesn't exactly strike fear in this hero's heart.

**CLARK KENT**

Talking about these arrest reports, each one of them tried to take the fall for the other, and they tried to protect one another.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

I guess during the golden age of robbery and racketeering, there was honor among thieves.

**CLARK KENT**

This goes beyond honor. There were missing witnesses, circumstantial evidence, accusations of jury tampering. They stood by one another, and in the end, none of the convictions held up.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Almost sounds like you admire them.

**CLARK KENT**

I admire their loyalty.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Well, I'll stay here and finish downloading the 411 on the mystery men the old-fashioned way. You need to go and warn Carter Hall. He's the next name on Pemberton and Dodd's call list. They called him over a dozen times in the last two days.

CHLOE looks at the footage and sees CARTER HALL getting arrested.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

What kind of a team was this, Clark?

CHLOE turns to CLARK.

CUT TO:

MUSEUM

We go to a museum.

INT. MUSEUM

CLARK KENT enters the museum. He walks the hallways. The hallways are filled with plastic bagged up antics and closed rooms. CLARK looks around to one antic.

**OFF SCREEN**

The Museums Closed.

CLARK looks to see CARTER HALL in regular clothes, and a beard. He folds his hands in his pockets.

**CARTER HALL**

Permanently.

**CLARK KENT**

The door was open.

**CARTER HALL**

Wasn't supposed to be.

**CLARK KENT**

Mr. Hall? Mr. Hall, I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet.

CLARK KENT extends his hand but CARTER HALL doesn't take it.

**CARTER HALL**

What do you want?

**CLARK KENT**

I came by to talk to you about a few of your friends - Sylvester Pemberton, Wesley Dodds, Albert Palmer. They were all murdered.

CARTER HALL is silent. He looks unshaken. Suddenly…

**OFF SCREEN VOICE**

Red, white, and blue. Two betrayed. Stars and Stripesy, stars and stripe. [Breathing heavily] Sandman doesn't dream anymore.

CLARK notices the man.

**CLARK KENT**

Who's that?

[Indistinct whispering]

**KENT NELSON**

Who is that? Who is that? Carter: Kent Nelson. Dr. Kent Nelson. But the doctor is out. He's gone bowling.

There is a few seconds of silence.

**KENT NELSON**

My friend is very sick. Now, I haven't spoken to Pemberton or Dodds Or Palmer in years.

**CLARK KENT**

Sylvester Pemberton and Wesley Dodds both called your phone several times over the last few days.

**CARTER HALL**

I didn't answer.

**CLARK KENT**

Mr. Hall, I understand that you'd be reluctant to talk to the police, given your past, but I -

**CARTER HALL**

You don't know anything about my past, kid.

[Whispering continues]

**KENT NELSON**

He doesn't…He doesn't.

**CARTER HALL**

We have nothing more to say.

CLARK thinks for a moment.

**CLARK KENT**

Thank you for your time.

CLARK exits the museum. He opens the door and walks through the entrance. He closes the door.

CARTER HALL looks on in suspicion while KENT NELSON goes to him.

**KENT NELSON**

The helmet has something to say. He whispers. He whispers. He could help.

**CARTER HALL**

We only help ourselves, Nelson. Like we've always had to.

CARTER leaves the scene. **KENT NELSON**

Maybe... maybe... maybe not. Maybe not.

**OFF SCREEN **

Did I miss anything?

KENT NELSON looks up and we see ALAN SCOTT. He too is dressed in civilians clothing.

KENT NELSON looks down.

CUT TO:

GOTHAM STREETS

HAL JORDEN contacts CHLOE on his phone.

[Siren wailing]

**HAL JORDEN**

Oh, yeah, I got a peek inside lockup. Pemberton's glow stick is M.I.A.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN (**V.O**)**

Hal, we have to track it down.

HAL notices something. **HAL JORDEN**

Call you back.

HAL hangs up.

COURTNEY WHITMORE is walking in the streets with the staff in her hands.

HAL goes to her. **HAL JORDEN**

Excuse me. Miss Whitmore?

** COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Do I know you?

**HAL JORDEN**

[Scoffs] Do know if I had to take a guess, I'd say that golden rod doesn't belong to you.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

[Chuckles] Well, it belongs to me now.

**HAL JORDEN**

Really don't want to get the police involved in this, do you? I mean, it'd be a shame to miss your Junior Junior prom. Breaking and entering into police lockup gets you more than a slap on the wrist.

COURTNEY WHITMORE points the staff at HAL

**HAL JORDEN**

Whoa.

**COURNTEY WHITMORE**

Hey. Come any closer, and I'll give you my version of a slap on the wrist.

**HAL JORDEN**

Let me just cut to the chase, Lite-Brite. Three people were murdered, including a friend of yours.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Three?

**HAL JORDEN**

I'm trying to figure out who's behind all this, but I need you to be straight with me.

COURTNEY thinks, but NELSON gets in the way. He grabs hold of the staff.

**KENT NELSON**

We help ourselves!

**HAL JORDEN**

Hey, wait!

KENT NELSON activates the staff and he and COURTNEY disappear in a flash of light.

HAL is shocked. **HAL JORDEN**

And I thought my light was shiny.

CUT TO:

HAL and CHLOE walk to a car.

**HAL JORDEN**

If someone's killing criminals from the past, why kidnap Courtney?

** CHLOE SULLIVAN **

Maybe she knew what Sylvester Pemberton and Wesley Dodds had hidden up their sleeves. His car received a handful of parking tickets in this lot, so it should be easy to spot.

**HAL JORDEN**

You could say that.

HAL and CHOE notice a car with the license plate: STAR on it. They go to the car.

HAL uses his ring to unlock the door to the car.

CHLOE and OLIVER look inside the car.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Clark's trying to track down Pemberton and Dodds home addresses right now, but it looks like they may have been living here.

**HAL JORDEN**

Well, if he knew someone was after him, maybe he was on the run.

HAL goes to the other side of the car. CHLOE notices…

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Well, his choice of transport doesn't exactly blend in.

HAL JORDEN takes out files from the car pocket and closes it, revealing a sigh: Star Rocket Race.

**HAL JORDEN**

"Star Rocket Racer." What do you suppose this was - their getaway car?

CHLOE looks as HAL looks at files. They are revealed to be files of SUPERMAN, BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN among others.

**HAL JORDEN**

They knew about us. **(**_HAL hands CHLOE the files._**)** He knew our identities.

CHLOE looks over the files.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

That means Courtney probably does, too.

HAL looks concerned.

CUT TO:

INT. MUSEUM

CARTER, ALAN SCOTT, and KENT NELSON enter the museum.

**CARTER HALL**

You shouldn't have dragged Sylvester's sidekick into this, Nelson.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

I'm not his sidekick. I'm his protégé.

**CARTER HALL**

You're a little girl.

CARTER takes the staff.

**CARTER HALL**

Your stepfather must be worried sick.

**ALAN SCOTT**

Go home.

CARTER and ALAN walk past NELSON, COURTNEY follows them.

**CARTER HALL**

I read both Slyvestor and Wesley's coroner reports. They were both killed with well time stabbing with swords, samurai swords. They say it has to have been a highly trained black-ops-eqe group. It's them. Is it?

**KENT NELSON**

Terrorists targeting us!

CARTER and ALAN stop. COURTNEY talks.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Jorden said that there are thee dead.

**ALAN SCOTT**

Hal Jorden?

**CARTER HALL**

Albert Palmer, The Atom.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

We have to do something.

CARTER HALL turns to COURTNEY.

**CARTER HALL**

[Sighs] Look at Kent Nelson, Courtney. **(**_Courtney looks at Kent Nelson._**)** He spends most of his days wandering the streets, searching for the secrets to the universe at the bottom of trash cans.

COURTNEY turns back to CARTER.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

So, Doctor Fate is incapacitated. The Sandman, The Star-Spangled Kid and The Atom are all dead. You were their leader. What's your excuse?

CARTER takes this in. ALAN is concerned.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Please don't make me ask another team for help.

**ALAN SCOTT**

Those guys out there playing hero are hardly a team.

**CARTER HALL**

[Scoffs] They don't know when to lace their own boots.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Well, maybe if you had laced up your boots when Sylvester and Wesley had asked you to, they might still be alive!

**CARTER HALL**

Don't waste your breath. **(**_CARTER begins to leave._**)** I have enough guilt to last 20 lifetimes.

ALAN looks on. COURTNEY asks.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

What would Shiera have done?

CARTER is stopped in his tracks by these words. He looks at COURTNEY. ALAN looks on.

CUT TO:

EXT. GOTHAM

It is raining in GOTHAM as we look at The Daily Planet.

[Thunder rumbling]

INT. CAR

CLARK gets in the car with CHLOE.

**CLARK KENT**

Hal's searching all over Gotham, for any sign of Courtney… exactly How did they know our identities?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

I think they've been tracking us a long time, Clark.

**CLARK KENT**

Let's just hope the prime murder suspect hasn't. Did you find one?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

When Dodds through me in the dumpster, he could sense that there were people in the same area we were. And they were both stabbed by swords. Only a handful of terrorist organizations use swords. This lead me back to one back in World War 2. The organization was called Desolan. It consisted of a highly trained league of assasians who tried to sabotage the allies plan to invade Normandy on D-Day. One of their leaders was a high-ranking nazi war criminal named Peter Degeton.

**CLARK KENT**

Where's our Red Skull, now?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

He's still recovering from some serious injuries he sustained decades ago. He's in a retirement home in East gotham. At least he's supposed to be.

CLARK and CHLOE look at eachother.

CUT TO:

INT. MUSEUM

CARTER, ALAN, COURTNEY, and KENT, with a bag in his hand, enter the main room of the museum, a conference room, where they see REX TYLER, waiting for them.

CARTER goes to greet him.

**REX TYLER**

I got here as soon as I could.

CARTER and REX shake hands.

**CARTER HALL**

Thanks Rex. We're going to need all the help we can get.

REX nods. ALAN and COURTNEY turn to NELSON who is nervously holding his bag. NELSON looks nervous.

**CARTER HALL**

We're going to need him, Kent.

**KENT NELSON**

No. No. No, no. No. **(**_KENT NELSON puts the bag on the conference table and steps back in feat._**)** I, I, I'm not good enough.

**ALAN SCOTT**

Carter's morality might have wavered. Yours never did.

[Indistinct whispering]

**KENR NELSON**

[Breathing heavily]

KENT takes off his hat and nervously goes to the bag and prepares to open it. CARTER goes next to him. ALAN, COURTNEY and HOURMAN look on.

[Whispering continues]

**KENT NELSON**

You don't realize... how badly I wish I could remember, carter. I wish I could remember what my life was like before Doctor Fate. I think I had a wife. [Chuckles] Her name was Inza. And I had a family. But I don't know where they are anymore. I…I,I scared them away.

**CARTER HALL**

Not all of them, my friend.

KENT looks at CARTER, CARTER looks at KENT with a reassuring face. CARTER pats him on the shoulder. KENT then looks at the bag. He opens it, and a yellow helmet is revealed. KENT takes the helmet.

**KENT NELSON**

Please, Nabu, don't whisper too loudly. Don't show me what can be or not be. [Indistinct whispering] Fate is a fatal thing.

KENT puts the helmet on, screaming as he transforms into a yellow and blue uniformed man with a yellow cap: DOCTOR FATE is reborn. DOCTOR FATE turns to the others.

**DOCTOR FATE**

Greetings, Hawkman.

COURTNEY looks on.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Dr. Fate?

Suddenly, ALAN SCOTT transforms into GREEN LANTERN The First. DOCTOR FATE looks at ALAN. ALAN and REX nod to DOCTOR FATE.

CARTER walks toward a wall that opens and reveals a Hawkmask, chest piece with a hawk symbol on it, and built in-metal wings along with a mace and several weapons.

CARTER looks at his uniform.

**CARTER HALL**

It's been a long while since I made someone bleed.

CARTER takes his mace and looks at it. The others look on.

**CARTER HALL**

Time to go hunting.

CUT TO:

GOTHAM RETIREMENT HOME

CHLOE and CLARK go the retirement home.

**CLARK KENT**

I can't help but wonder what happened to these people. They were so close.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

They were criminals, and they were caught. That's what happened.

**CLARK KENT**

Carter Hall's definitely hiding something else in that museum.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Reporter's intuition?

** CLARK KENT**

Clark Kent's.

INT. GOTHAM RETIREMENT HOME-MAIN DESK

A young woman is at the main desk of the retirement home.

**YOUNG WOMAN**

Yes, Can I help you?

**CLARK KENT**

Hi, Clark Kent, Daily Planet.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

I'M Chloe Sullivan.

**CLARK KENT**

We're actually here looking for a patient by the name of Peter Degeton?

**YOUNG WOMAN**

Oh, I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Mr. Degeton passed away some time ago. But his room is currently vacant is you want to check it out.

**CLARK KENT**

Thank you. We shouldn't be long.

CLARK and CHLOE leave the front desk and walk in the hallways of the retirement home.

** CLARK KENT**

If it's true, Degeton's dead, there's no way he can be one of our killers.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Best to check his room to see if there's any link between him and those criminals.

INT. DEGETON's ROOM

DOCTOR FATE is in the room, scowering the area.

**OFF-SCREEN**

What are you doing here?

DOCTOR FATE turns around and sees CHLOE SULLIVAN and CLARK KENT. His eyes grow bright. CLARK shoves him and pins him to a wall.

Suddenly, a bright Flash of Light emerges.

Then it goes back to present day.

**DOCTOR FATE**

Your fate is utterly binding. You are invaluable, Clark Kent. But you... you walk the same path I do, Chloe Sullivan.

CHLOE SULLIVAN is concerned.

**CLARK KENT**

Who are you?

**DOCTOR FATE**

Let me show you, my friend.

DOCTOR FATE touches CLARK and they disappear in a flash of light. CHLOE is shocked and surprised.

CUT TO:

WE go to the Watchtower.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN (**V.O**)**

Hal?

INT. WATCHTOWER

CHLOE contacts GREEN LANTERN from her comlink in her ear.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Hal?

**HAL JORDEN (**V.O**)**

What's up?

EXT. GOTHAM

GREEN LANTERN flies in the sky and talks to CHLOE.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN (**V.O**)**

Clark's gone.

**GREEN LANTERN**

What do you mean, "He's gone"?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN (**V.O**)**

Like one of Pemberton and Dodd's old gang…

INT. WATCHTOWER

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

… Somehow teleported him away. He said he had to show him something. Called him his friend.

EXT. GOTHAM **HAL JORDEN**

Where would they take him?

INT. WATCHTOWER

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

I think the same place they took Courtney.

**HAL JORDEN**

Another twist to the mystery, Chloe. Wayne Tech Satellites caught the glow of that staff over the Gotham sky 20 minutes ago. I followed it with my ring. Wherever Goldilocks went, she got a change of clothes.

GREEN LANTERN flies forward. He gets near a nuclear power plant and uses his ring to see inside the plant. We see COURTNEY WHITMORE, dressed in a red-white and Blue uniform similar to STAR SPANGLED MAN: STARGIRL is waiting.

GREEN LANTERN flies in.

STARGIRL looks around the power plant.

**OFF SCREEN**

What are you doing here?

STARGIRL turns around and blasts GREEN LANTERN with her staff. GREEN LANTERN shields himself with a green energy oval. He is unaffected.

**STARGIRL**

Me?! What are you doing?! Get out of here!

GREEN LANTERN lands on the ground and talks to STARGIRL.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Red, white, and blue. Loud and proud to be an American. Nice.

**STARGIRL**

Well, at least I'm proud of something other than myself.

**GREEN LANTERN**

What's that supposed to mean?

**STARGIRL**

I know what kind of hero you are, Green Lantern.

**GREEN LANTERN**

So the masked cheerleader is really talking down to me? Where's my friend? Where's Superman?

GREEN LANTERN sees an explosion. STARGIRL sees it too.

The soldiers arrive and they prepare to fight. The Leader of the troopers, with a Russian accent, steps forward.

**SOLDIER **

Well, Well, Well. Another Green Lantern.

GREEN LANTERN looks confused.

One soldier fires a cannon of yellow energy at GREEN LANTERN, sending GREEN LANTERN up the next floor of the power plant, knocking him unconscious.

STARGIRL prepares to fight. She lights up her staff.

**SOLIDER**

And you are the new Star Spangled…child?

**STARGIRL**

It's Stargirl.

STARGIRL twirls her staff around. Soldiers get out their swords and try to get her, but STARGIRL leaps in place and slams the staff on the floor, sending a shockwave that knocks most of the troops out.

STARGIRL looks at the soldier leader and four remaining troopers.

The Four remaining troopers fire laser blasts at STARGIRL, but STARGIRL defends the blasts with her staff.

**SOLDIER LEADER**

HolT!

STARGIRL is confused.

The soldier leader gets out his sword. STARGIRL notices the sword and comes to a realization. She gets angry and charges at The Soldier leader. They clash weapons and trade blows while the soldiers watch. Both are powerful combatants and neither can defeat the other. They clash weapons again. The separate. Both are tired. The soldier leader goes in for the kill, but is stopped by a green energy sword. GREEN LANTERN steps in. The SOLDIER LEADER engages GREEN LANTERN, but GREEN LANTERN disarms him and punches him against a wall, knocking him down. The solider leader presses a button and he disappears. GREEN LANTERN and STARGIRL see the other soldiers leave.

STARGIRL looks at GREEN LANTERN.

**STARGIRL**

You jaded jerk! You've just ruined everything! This was my chance. I was supposed to get the first shot at Sylvester and Wesley's killer! I was promised.

**HAL JORDEN**

By who?

GREEN LANTERN is suddenly blasted into the next room by GREEN LANTERN/ALAN SCOTT.

STARGIRL sees GREEN LANTERN/ALAN SCOTT dressed in a uniform. STARGIRL watches as GREEN LANTERN/HAL JORDEN flies back to the room. STARGIRL disappears with her staff.

The two green lanterns stare at each other.

**HAL JORDEN**

Alan Scott?

**ALAN SCOTT**

Hal Jorden.

**HAL JORDEN**

I read about you**. **The guardians said you were dead.

**ALAN SCOTT**

Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated, I assure you, boy. Now,stay the heck out of our business.

As ALAN SCOTT is about to leave, HAL blasts ALAN SCOTT out of the way.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Murderers are on the loose. It is my Business.

ALAN SCOTT is angry. HAL prepares to fight. STARGIRL escapes in an ora of light and vanishes.

GREEN LANTERN/HAL and GREEN LANTERN/ALAN clash their rings together, the blasts causes a shockwave that separates them. They are both mid-air. They clash rings several times. ALAN tries to punch HAL, but HAL moves away from the punch and blasts ALAN back. ALAN quickly shields himself from the rest of the blast. They are equally matched. They fight. ALAN SCOTT punches JORDEN three times and HAL blocks the next two and punches ALAN SCOTT three more times, before ALAN blocks and pounds HAL to the ground. HAL is momentarily stunned.

HAL senses ALAN's next attack and moves away before a giant green energy hammer could slam him down. ALAN tries to blast HAL with energy blasts from his ring, but HAL moves out of the way and creates an energy bat to send ALAN flying through a wall and into the next room. HAL goes to ALAN and looks as ALAN gets up. HAL and ALAN are angry with each other. HAL and ALAN use their rings at full power and create a massive shockwave that fills the outside of the power plant.

INT. WATCHTOWER **CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Hal?! Hal?! What's going on?! Did you catch Courtney? Hal? Hal?!

CHLOE looks at the window as HAL JORDEN crashes through the giant window in WATCHTOWER. CHLOE jumps out of the way for safety. HAL falls to the floor, injured. CHLOE, shocked and concerned, goes to HAL.

**HAL JORDEN**

Hal? Hal?! … Are you ok?

CHLOE looks over HAL.

CHLOE and HAL are seen through computers. The computers are at the museum. HAWKMAN watches.

INT. WATCHTOWER

HAL is on a table and CHLOE checks him out.

**HAL JORDEN**

We used our rings to full power. That created a shockwave, sending us both out of the facility. I don't know who these people are, but they sure the heck don't like us.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

You're lucky you weren't blasted out of the planet.

**HAL JORDEN**

I hate to say it Chloe, but these guys know what they were doing.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Don't you think it's odd that a secret society of retired Super villains could actually come out of retirement and tear us apart like that?

**HAL JORDEN**

They know everything about us, Chloe.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

And we know nothing about them. You know maybe it's time I give up on bringing the band back together. Maybe The Justice League was all but a lost cause.

**HAL JORDEN**

Hey, don't give up on us yet. We may be a bit dysfunctional and hard to wrangle at times, but when the chips are down, we're always there, Chloe.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

They took Superman out from under our noses.

**GREEN LANTERN**

And I know how we can track them down…Green lanterns are able to track one another using our rings if we concentrate…Now I say we get ourselves some reinforcements. Get Superman, and tear them down a little bit.

INT. CENTRAL CITY

BARRY ALLEN is in his lab. He hears his cellphone ring. He takes it out and picks it up…

**BARRY ALLEN**

DoctorBarry Allen.

INT. SKY

An invisible jet flies into the sky.

INT. INVISIBLE JET

WONDER WOMAN is inside the jet, operating it. Her computer signals her. She looks at.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Talk to me.

INT. MUSEUM

CLARK KENT wakes up on the floor of the museum. He gets up and looks around. There are shelves and items covered in sheets to keep them from being seen. CLARK looks around. He takes a cloth off of a glass shelf and in the shelf are several items: WILDCATS boxing gloves, GREEN LANTERN's power battery, and the helmet and lightning bolt of THE FLASH. He looks around.

CLARK next takes another cloth of another glass shelve to reveal more items and souvenirs from the glass shelve. CLARK sees many more items: MR. TERRIFIC'S fair play light belt and HAWKGIRL's weapons. CLARK goes to another shelf, uncovered, to see HAWKGIRL's mask. He then goes to the table and takes the cloth off of it, revealing a big sign: JSA. CLARK then looks at a painting of all the JSA members: DOCTOR FATE, THE ATOM, SANDMAN, GREEN LANTERN, BLACK CANARY/CARLTYN LANCE, THE FLASH, THE STAR SPANGLED KID, RED TORNADO, HAWKMAN, HAWKGIRL, WILDCAT, and HOURMAN. We see flashes of black and white footage of several members of the JSA comes to color: SANDMAN, GREEN LANTERN, KENT NELSON being taken from his wife: INZA, WILDCAT, and CARTER HALL. As CLARK looks at the painting.

CLARK hears something. He turns around to see HAWKMAN.

**CLARK KENT**

Why did you bring me here?

**HAWKMAN**

Doctor Fate says you're a big deal. I don't see it.

**OFF SCREEN**

Superman is not like the others.

CLARK turns around to see DR. FATE and ALAN SCOTT.

**DOCTOR FATE**

He is a righteous man.

STARGIRL and HOURMAN arrive next.

**STARGIRL**

If Doctor Fate says he's okay, than that means he's okay, right?

HAWKMAN looks at CLARK.

**SUPERMAN**

Why have you been watching us?

ALAN SCOTT looks at CLARK.

**HOURMAN**

Sandman and Star-Spangled man wanted to bring together a new Justice Society. One with the surviving members, and you newbies.

**HAWKMAN**

It wouldn't have worked, Rex. People never learn. This generation will make the same mistakes the last one did... like the one before that. Obvious by how you've skipped your homework, you don't even know who the heck we are.

**CLARK KENT**

You don't know who we are either. But none of us here are the bad guys.

ALAN SCOTT is blasted against a wall. Everyone looks as GREEN LANTERN swoops in.

**HAL JORDEN**

You sure about that, Clark? My wanna be brethren here tired to blast my buttock out of this planet, literally

**ALAN SCOTT**

I hope I didn't send you too far. **(**_ALAN SCOTT gets up_**.) **You're a loose cannon, Jorden, and are unworthy of that ring you have on your finger.

**HAL JORDEN**

And you think you're so righteous?

**ALAN SCOTT**

More than you'll ever be.

HAL and ALAN blast one another**. **They're energy blasts collide. They stop. They fly into the air, clashing rings again.

HOURMAN activates his built in HOURGLASS and is charged up. He goes toward HAL and ALAN when he is attacked by a red streak: THE FLASH.

ALAN and HAL keep fighting.

HOURMAN keeps getting hit by FLASH until HOURMAN stops FLASH in his tracks and slams him to a wall, beating him up.

STARGIRL is upset.

**STARGIRL **

Guys Stop!

DR. FATE puts a hand near her. HAWKMAN looks on, not impressed.

Everyone except: , HAWKMAN, STARGIRL, and CLARK fight. Suddenly, WONDER WOMAN arrives. The Lanterns clash while FLASH and HOURMAN fight.

**WONDER WOMAN**

I hope it's not too late to say we come in peace.

Everyone stops fighting.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTRESS

A machine is being built in a secret room. Workers are hard at work constructing it. The mysterious man in the shadows we saw before, with two soldiers by his side, look on.

CUT TO:

INT. MUSEUM

HAWKMAN, , STARGIRL, GREEN LANTERN/ALAN SCOTT, and HOURMAN are together in the frame.

** HAWKMAN**

Look, this is our responsibility. The people being murdered are our teammates, our friends. Once we find out whoever's doing this, we'll fade back away.

CLARK KENT, WONDER WOMAN, GREEN LANTERN, and FLASH are together as well.

**WONDER WOMAN**

We're not asking you too.

**HAWKMAN**

All we want is justice.

**FLASH**

Justice? We'll from everything we've heard about you and what you tried to do us is a little blurry when it comes to Justice.

**HOURMAN**

You mean from what you've read

**GREEN LANTERN**

Who do you guys think you are? You old men have criminal records longer than Stargirl's staff.

**STARGIRL**

They made those up.

**ALAN SCOTT**

Courtney, it's none of their business.

**WONDER WOMAN**

With all due respect, Alan Scott, We're making it our business. There was a time where I could've given up on man's world because of every bad thing about it. But I chose not to. For one reason. Hope. Hope for the future. Man's capacity for violence is great. But their capacity for compassion, love, and hope, is greater than anything I've ever encountered.

HAWKMAN looks unmoved.

**CLARK KENT**

There's a major threat on the loose. As long as you know something about it, we're not going anywhere.

HAWKMAN still looks unmoved.

**HAWKMAN**

The Justice Society of America was cleaning up the streets long before you were in dippers. We weren't that much in the public eye, but, a government task force called Checkmate got wind of our, extra-curricular activities. They wanted us to work for them. They wanted us to unmask.

**WONDER WOMAN**

And you said no.

**ALAN SCOTT**

We refused to play ball. So they went after us, Hard.

**HAWKMAN**

One by one, they uncovered our identities. They had us arrested, and institutionalized. They forced us out of the skies and off the streets.

**DR. FATE**

We were ripped, away from our families, While trying to protect them.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Why didn't you fight back?

**DR. FATE**

We did.

**HAWKMAN**

For as long as we could. As I could. I wasn't the leader they thought I was. I made too many mistakes.

**CLARK KENT**

We've made mistakes, but we haven't quit.

**HAWKMAN**

Haven't quit. You haven't even started. Not as a team, anyway.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Your making this too personal.

**HAWKMAN**

That is our strength. Not our weakness.

**STARGIRL**

Carter, please. Degeton and The Desolates are powerful terrorists and There's over a dozen members of The JSA still out. Jay, Ted, John, If we don't team up and stop the Desolates, they and the rest of the world will be next.

**HOURMAN**

She's right, Carter. We've got to stop them before it's too late.

**CLARK KENT**

It's obvious you still care about this team. If you didn't, you wouldn't keep watch over all of this.

HAWKMAN thinks. **HAWKMAN**

This is a temporary alliance.

**CLARK KENT**

Do you know how we can find the desolates Next move?

**OFF SCREEN**

I've got one.

They all look as BATMAN enters the room.

**FLASH**

Batman?!

**HAWKMAN**

Whose this? Your secretary in pointy ears and a cape?

**WONDER WOMAN**

The best tactician on the planet.

**FLASH**

Not to mention, the best detective.

BATMAN looks at the group.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Where have you been? Chloe's been trying to call you for months.

**BATMAN**

I've been busy… **(**_BATMAN moves toward the table._**) **The attacks on your friends was a strategically coordinated attack, intending to kill you. Obviously part of a larger scheme, something that they believe, you would all come back together to stop.

**CLARK KENT**

The question is what are they planning?

BATMAN gets out a holodisk and he activates it in the center of the table. The map shows ALBERT PALMER's lab.

**BATMAN**

My contact in the GCPD sent me a sample of Albert Palmers blood from the sign the killers supposedly planted using his blood before they cremated his body. The blood didn't match Albert Palmers. Then I started looking into it and not only was the blood fake, and the body they burned a test manacan, but unknown to the members of the JSA and most of the world, Albert Palmer has been dead for years. His son: Ray Palmer is now at the helm of his father's company whom people usually mistake for his father. Ray was in his laboratory at the same time Wesley Dodds and Sylvester Pemerton were murdered when he was captured.

**STARGIRL**

Captured?

**ALAN SCOTT**

They faked his death to throw the police off their scent.

**BATMAN**

Exactly**.**

**HAWKMAN**

But that doesn't explain what The Desloates are planning. Peter Degeton lead them and we beat him, and according to your team, he died some time ago.

**STARGIRL**

Wait a minute, Back at the power plant, I fought a desolate with Degeton's sword and skill. He almost won.

**BATMAN **

His son: Ryan Degeton took up his fathers mantle. And he's just a second in command. **(**_BATMAN pulls up a screen of a middle-aged bearded general._**)** As I understand it, Their real leader was a man named Vandal Savage. And also, as I understand it, he was one of the world's greatest villains of that time.

**HAWKMAN**

He was 'the' most powerful enemy of the entire world.

**ALAN SCOTT**

Savage was an extremist who believed Humanity's existence is the reason for its problems and wanted only the righteous to inherit it. That's why during World War 2, he managed to sway a large majority of Adolf Hitler's men to his side and those men were the ones who formed the desolates.

**BATMAN**

**(**_BATMAN places the holograms of the scientific pieces together._**) **Combine all the pieces they stole into something nothing can withstand.

The hologram creates a weapon that shocks the members of the JSA.

**HAWKMAN**

It can't be.

**HOURMAN**

The Quake.

**BATMAN**

Vandal Savages ultimate weapon. Once inside the machine, Savage can telepathically alter the structure of any continent on the planet, causing giant Earthquakes that would destroy the entire population of Earth if he so wanted to, and the ability to recreate them once humanities out of the way to make room for the one's he found worthy of living…The machine was created from stolen designs of devices to study structures by Albert Palmer who, before he became a member of the JSA, and The Atom, was kidnapped by Savage and the desolates to create the machine.

**CLARK KENT**

So Savage fakes Palmer's death and kidnapped him to make another Quake machine.

BATMAN pulls up another screen and the screen is several scientific devices which surprise most members of the team.

**BATMAN**

The desolates have been secretly stealing highly advanced technology from the best companies in the world: Queen and Kord Industries, WaneTech. Those companies have the exact same technogies Savage and The Desolates used to force Palmer to create the machine the first time. **(**_BATMAN deactivates the machine._**) **But in order to power the machine Savage would need a regenerative element, one with more than enough energy to power the machine for as long as he needs. Once he has that, he's got the world at the palm of his hands.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Where could Savage find this restorative element?

**OFF SCREEN**

I might have a few ideas.

CHLOE comes in. The JSA and The Justice League Look at her.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Unless this is costumes only.

**HOURMAN**

And who are you supposed to be?

**WONDER WOMAN**

Our eyes and Ears.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

There have been machines similar to the one Savage and his thugs are producing. And like those, each machine needs Nuclear power from different sources to keep it going.

**CLARK KENT**

Do you know where we can find these nuclear power sources.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

I might, Clark. I just need their computer…Got one.

STARGIRL uncloths a regular computer with a 50's phone.

EXT. WATCHTOWER

We go back to Watchtower

INT. WATCHTOWER-MAIN ROOM

CHLOE and COURTNEY are in the main room of the Watchtower. COURTNEY looks through the broken window HAL crashed into earlier.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Wow…So this is where you guys operate?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

More of Less…mostly less.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

I guess it's everything you could ask for to fight the good fight, right? It's missing something.

CHLOE is curious. **COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Where are the pictures? Or you know, a place to sit down and eat? …Slyvestor always told me that the JSA's brownstone was like a second home for them. I mean they even spent thanksgivings there with their spouses and kids.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Feels like a family.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Well, yeah. I mean, it was…a family.

CHLOE is curious

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

How did you get involved with the Justice Society?

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Well, my, um, Stepfather Pat, was Sylvester Pemertons's sidekick, years ago. The Spar-Spangled Man and Stripsy.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Stripsy?

** COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Stripes. Stripsy was the nickname I gave him…So anyway, I found Slyvestor's old equipment and you know, at first I put it on, just to annoy Pat.

CHLOE smiles. **COURTNEY WHITMORE**

But…I don't know…I mean, the first time I ever saved someone…

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

You were hooked.

** COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Yep. Line and Sinker.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Hmm…So you're not actually related to any of them.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

No. But Families about more than just about blood…and watching them, doesn't make you part of their life.

CHLOE takes this in.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

I don't know. Maybe Your team would operate better if you didn't get to together only when there was trouble, and if you made it a little more, home sweet home, and a little less, nuclear war room?

CHLOE thinks about it. **COMPUTER**

Incoming communication. Flash.

CHLOE and COURTNEY go to the computer screens and activate it. THE FLASH appears on screen.

**FLASH**

Hourman and I are here at the Central City Chemicals facility. No sign of any desolates yet, but we're ready for everything.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Good. Be ready, The Desolates can get their sources from any power plant in the world. They won't be able to, unless we get their first.

WONDER WOMAN comes on the computer screen.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Hawkman and I are on patrol here at the Starling City Power plant. No activity so far though. And Batman's just arrived at Ace Chemicals.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Good. Stay on alert.

CUT TO:

INT. GOTHAM SKIES

ALAN SCOTT and HAL JORDEN, The green lanterns, patrol the skies.

**HAL JORDEN**

I hate waiting.

**ALAN SCOTT**

But you love talking. Shut up!

**HAL JORDEN**

Remind me again why did Batman teamed us up together?

**ALAN SCOTT**

I asked him to. So I can keep you in line.

**HAL JORDEN**

Oh, so first try to kick my butt, now you're my shaperone?

**ALAN SCOTT**

Think of me as your S.O back on OA

**GREEN LANTERN**

Thanks but no thanks, the role has already been given to Kilowog. But you would know, if you hadn't left the guardians and told them you were alive.

**ALAN SCOTT**

I said, Shut up!

**GREEN LANTERN**

Or what?

ALAN and HAL stare down eachother. After a few seconds the separate and stop.

**GREEN LANTERN**

Look, Savage is back and Degeton's son wants to get back at Hawkman for nearly killing his father. But why now. It's been years.

ALAN stays silent. After a few seconds, HAL backs away. They resume their patrol.

INT. ACE CHEMICALS

BATMAN arrives at ACE CHEMICALS. He looks around. After a few seconds of looking around, he walks through the facility.

INT. MUSEUM

DR. FATE and SUPERMAN enter the museum.

**SUPERMAN**

Why did you ask me to stay behind, what is it we need to talk about?

**DR. FATE**

The hope for tomorrow that the amazon spoke of. You are that hope. I've seen it.

**SUPERMAN**

Because you see the future?

** DR. FATE**

I see everyone's fate. But my own. Sometimes it scares me. But when I see the future of someone…I believe in tomorrow again.

**SUPERMAN**

When you saw my fate, what did you see?

**DR. FATE**

You will lead, this generation, as Hawkman once lead ours. And It will be a different age, than our own, Kal-El. A silver age of heroism. They will continue to look up at the sky at you for hope for tomorrow. You will help everyone to embrace it.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTRESS

We go to the hidden fortress in Santa Prisca. They mysterious man walks through the hallways of his fortress. We hear groans.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTRESS-LAB

RAY PALMER is thrown to a table, chemicals are spilled everywhere. RYAN DEGETON takes RAY PALMER by the shirt.

**RYAN DEGETON**

What other piece do we need?!

**RAY PALMER**

I don't know! I thought you had all the parts. You stole them from every facility you need to steal from; the machine should be complete by now!

**RYAN DEGETON**

Well It's not! You nit-witted simpleton! The Quake needs a new another power source. The power source you told us about, it almost destroyed the machine all together, how else can we make the machine, work?!

**OFF-SCREEN**

Enough! Degeton!

They both looks as VANDAL SAVAGE, middle-aged, physically imposing, commanding, brilliant, comes into the scene.

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

You're going to kill off our only chance to activating the machine if you kill Dr. Palmer now.

DEGETON thinks for a minute. He looks at his boss, then at RAY PALMER and lets him go.

**RAY PALMER**

Savage, please. The Quake is already unstable. You have no idea what you're dealing with.

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

Funny. That's exactly the same words your father said the first time we built the first quake. Yet he still got the job done.

**RAY PALMER**

Look, The substance you require to power the machine doesn't exist anymore. What you had my father use to power it the first time was the last of it. And I warned you when you sent your men to Gotham to get the promethium palamer to attempt to duplicate the original power; it almost destroyed the machine, and half the facility. There's no other power source on the planet that can power the machine to the level you need it to.

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

There's always a way, Dr. Palmer. Your father knew that…your family knows that.

**RAY PALMER**

My, My, My family?!

SAVAGE nods to DEGETON. DEGETON displays a hologram of a woman and two children tied up to chairs.

SAVAGE turns to PALMER. PALMER is terrified of what he sees.

**RAY PALMER**

But…But you said I was the only one you took!

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

That could get us where we need to go. This is to ensure we can get you, to get us where we need to go…I don't enjoy using force to get what needs to be done, but your kind is not open to negotiation and neither is the rest of the planet. That's why it's in need of my guiding hand and what I'm about to, even if it is genocide…There is another restorative element that we can use to complete the Quake reconstruction…and you know. Don't you…You knew this whole time.

SAVAGE takes PALMER and throws him to a wall. SAVAGE goes to him. DEGETON smiles. SAVAGE goes to DEGETON.

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

What is the other restorative element, we need?

PALMER looks at DEGETON, defiant. SAVAGE grabs him.

CUT TO:

ACE CHEMICALS

BATMAN looks through the facility. BATMAN senses something and turns around, armed with two batarangs.

**OFF-SCREEN**

Easy, friend.

DR. FATE arrives.

**DR. FATE**

I am here to assist you.

BATMAN takes this and puts his batarangs away. BATMAN walks with DR. FATE following him.

**BATMAN**

I appreciate the assistance. But I do my best work alone.

I'm interested in you. You are human, like Hal Jorden, yet you are the only member of your Justice League without special powers. You are, mortal.

BATMAN looks at DR. FATE

**BATMAN**

So?

A man of your caliber is most likely to be resentful or jealous due to the fact that he is on a team full of god-like individuals, while the individual himself is, ordinary. Or are you afraid that maybe their powers would drive them to go rouge and get out of hand.

**BATMAN**

I've planned for that possibility a long time ago.

**DR. FATE**

And are your teammates aware of your plans for that possibility?

BATMAN ignore him. DR. FATE takes that as they don't need to know.

** DR. FATE**

We are in danger.

BATMAN arms himself with three batarangs and DR. FATE follows him. They move through the facility. BATMAN looks around. Suddenly, BATMAN moves to a tank to avoid enemy fire.

Three Desolate Soldiers fire on the heroes. BATMAN and DR. FATE avoid enemy fire. BATMAN throws his batarangs at the thugs. The thugs duck from the batarangs and continue to fire.

We see the batarangs moving back toward the soldier's backs. The soldiers are knocked out from behind in the head, knocking them unconscious. BATMAN and DR. FATE move toward the unconscious thugs. BATMAN examines them. Suddenly, DR. FATE is stabbed from behind. BATMAN looks in horror.

**BATMAN**

No!

DR. FATE uses his last breath to send BATMAN through a portal. The portal closes. RYAN DEGETON is behind the stabbed .

**RYAN DEGETON**

Out of Practice.

DEGETON takes his sword out of DR. FATE's body and kicks him from behind, sending him to the floor. Dead.

Eight other Desolate soldiers gather near DR. FATE. DEGETON kneels down and takes DR. FATE's helmet off, revealing him to be KENT NELSON again. DEGETON proudly looks at the helmet.

**RYAN DEGETON**

Out of time.

CUT TO:

WATCHTOWER

CLARK KENT enters from the elevator and talks to COURTNEY WHITMORE. They talk.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Clark?

**CLARK KENT**

Courtney. I'm sorry about Dr. Fate.

** COURTNEY WHITMORE**

I know. When Hawkman heard, he flew off. Wonder Woman went after him.

**CLARK KENT**

And Batman?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Dr. Fate teleported him away in his last moments. I'm going to track his signal now.

CHLOE goes to track the signal.

CLARK and COURTNEY talk. COURTNEY is sad and concerned.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Part of me wishes, Hawkman found Savage and the desolates first. He'd do what I wouldn't.

CLARK looks concerned at COURTNEY.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

I know it's wrong.

**CLARK KENT**

It is wrong, Courtney.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Sylvester said that…The JSA has always done the right thing. And in the end, when everything got turned upside down…Hawkman began crossing the line so many times that the line disappeared altogether.

**CLARK KENT**

Then it's up to you to make it right. You're the next generation.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Sylvester said that too…You're a lot like him.

**CLARK KENT**

When this is over, don't let the torch he kept burning, the one that he literally passed on to you, go out…Keep his legacy alive and you keep him alive.

COURTNEY nods.

INT. FORTRESS

We are back to the hidden fortress. We see the giant Quake machine almost ready. VANDAL SAVAGE overseas this and is please. RAY PALMER in handcuffs looks on in sadness.

**OFF SCREEN**

My Ferrier

VANDAL SAVAGE and RAY PALMER turn around. RYAN DEGETON enters the room with two more soldiers. The one on the left is holding a box. RYAN DEGETON goes toward VANDAL SAVAGE.

**RYAN DEGETON**

The last piece of the puzzle is yours.

The soldier unveils the box which reveals DR. FATE's helmet. RYAN DEGETON looks as SAVAGE is pleased. VANDAL SAVAGE takes the helmet and a moment to look at it. He smiles cruelly. After a few seconds past, SAVAGE puts on the helmet. SAVAGE screams in pain as his armor transforms. RYAN DEGETON, the soldiers and RAY PALMER all look as VANDAL SAVAGE rises. Lighting comes out of SAVAGE's hands and he embraces his power like a god. He laughs cruelly.

CUT TO:

INT. MUSEUM

HAWKMAN breaks a glass container with his bare hands and gets a mace chain from it. WONDER WOMAN is concerned.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Carter, please. We have to regroup with the others before we go after Savage.

**HAWKMAN**

Go back to your kingdom, Your highness. I'm going to make sure, Savage and his goons get what's coming to them.

WONDER WOMAN looks at the glass box containing HAWKGIRL's mask and mace. She wonders.

**WONDER WOMAN**

It wasn't what happened to you that destroyed this team, was it?

HAWKMAN freezes.

**WONDER WOMAN**

It was her.

HAWKMAN is still frozen.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Who was she?

HAWKMAN unfreezes.

**HAWKMAN**

Her name was Shiera Hall…Hawkgirl, My wife.

HAWKMAN breaks out a sword from the shelf. WONDER WOMAN looks at him.

**HAWKMAN**

Of course I was married. Hard to believe?

WONDER WOMAN stays silent.

**HAWKMAN**

What would someone like me, know about love. When I only know it ends…And it always ends. In every single one of my lives, past and present.

WONDER WOMAN listens.

HAWKMAN is sharping his sword.

**HAWKMAN**

Shayrea and I were born over a thousand years ago. We were cursed by one of our enemies. Destined to fall in love, only to watch each other die, Lifetime after lifetime.

WONDER WOMAN is concerned. HAWKMAN is sharping his sword.

**HAWKMAN**

Well, the sooner this life is over, The sooner I get to see my wife again.

HAWKMAN is still sharping his sword. WONDER WOMAN goes to him and touches his hand, comforting him. HAWKMAN looks at WONDER WOMAN.

**WONDER WOMAN**

I know how it feels to lose a loved one…before I left Themysicara, my mother, The queen of the amazons, was murdered in cold blood right before my eyes. She was supposed to be the political envoy to Man's world, not me…I took her place to honor her…Right now, there's an entire team out there who is counting on you to make the call, make the right choice, now. They need you carter. We need you… to hope again.

CARTER looks at WONDER WOMAN, and the looks at his mace. CARTER takes up his mace and holds it.

SUPERMAN, and STARGIRL arrive on the scene. WONDER WOMAN and HAWKMAN look at them. HOURMAN follows, as does THE FLASH. The Green Lanterns fly in next to the heroes. CHLOE joins in as well.

**GREEN LANTERN**

We heard about what happened to Dr. Fate.

**HAWKMAN**

Where's Batman?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Missing. His comlink signal must've shut down when Dr. Fate teleported him away.

**HOURMAN**

What's our next move?

**HAWKMAN**

No more waiting. No more pairing off. We should've stuck together from the beginning.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Now we take the fight to Savage and end this, once and for all.

**SUPERMAN**

But how do we find him?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Lucky for us, Dr. Fate's helmet has a nano-scopic tracking device which we can use to find him.

CHLOE activates a holomap and the map shows a red dot.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

A fortress on the south side of an island named Santa Prisca.

**FLASH**

How do we get there?

HAL JORDEN creates a giant energy aircraft that's big enough for all the heroes.

**HAL JORDEN**

I've got a ride.

The teams look on. HAWKMAN nods.

EXT. SKY

The green energy plane flies into to the sky. SUPERMAN and WONDER WOMAN fly with it.

INT. GREEN ENERGY PALNE

**GREEN LANTERN**

Attention all passengers, Fasten your seatbelts we'll begin our descend to Dr. Evil's island in just a few moments.

EXT. SKY

SUPERMAN, WONDER WOMAN, and The Green energy plane continue to fly.

After a few seconds past, all of a sudden, SUPERMAN is hit by enemy fire, but is only momentarily stunned.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Superman!

Cannons open fire on the green energy ship and WONDER WOMAN. They move away from the blasts. The cannons keep firing.

INT. GREEN ENERGY SHIP

**HOURMAN**

Something tells me, they knew we were coming.

EXT. FORTRESS

The floor opens and more troopers arrive from an elevated platform. They fire on the heroes.

WONDER WOMAN blocks the blasts with her bracelets mid-air. The green energy ship fires its cannons on the troops. Most of the troops are stunned by the blast while the others move away from it and continue firing at the heroes.

One Soldier gets a cannon and fires yellow energy at the green energy ship. The heroes brace themselves as they're about to be hit, but a red laser ray stops the blast. SUPERMAN flies down to the surface, and blasts the cannons with his heat vision. The troopers fire on SUPERMAN who flies away from the blast, summersaults in mid-air and flies down to the surface. He flies towards the entrance of the fortress using his super breath to send the thugs flying forward. The Green energy ship fires a bubble pod that captures the flying soldiers and releases knock-out gas that knocks them out unconscious. The Green energy ship goes down with WONDER WOMAN following. They land on the surface. The door to the green energy ship opens: FLASH, GREEN LANTERNS HAL JORDEN AND ALAN SCOTT, HOURMAN, HAWKMAN, AND STARGIRL exit the green energy ship. The ship fades away. The heroes get ready.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTRESS

A trooper goes to the main throne room of the fortress where The Quake is about to be initiated. He talks with VANDAL SAVAGE and RYAN DEGETON.

**TROOPER**

My ferrier, The Justice Society has just arrived. They're breaking into the facility.

**RYAN DEGETON**

Shall I give the order my lord?

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

Let them come. They don't stand a chance. Ready the Quake.

INT. FORTRESS HALLWAYS

SUPERMAN, WONDER WOMAN, GREEN LANTERN/HAL JORDEN, FLASH, HAWKMAN, STARGIRL, HOURMAN, AND GREEN LANTERN/ALAN SCOTT walk the hallways of the fortress. They remain vigilant.

SUPERMAN looks around with his X-ray Vision.

**HAWKMAN**

See anything?

**SUPERMAN**

Most of the facilities walls are lined with Lead. It blocks my X-ray vision.

**ALAN SCOTT**

We need to find Savage now and stop him before he activates his machine.

**STARGIRL**

Wait…Ray Palmer built the machine, and he's in danger. We have to rescue him first.

**HAWKMAN**

We have to stick together, Courtney.

**WONDER WOMAN**

She's got a point. An innocent man is in danger and we need to find him.

The others think about this.

**HAWKMAN**

Alright. But we need to be careful. Wonder Woman, Stargirl, Hourman and Flash, find and rescue Ray Palmer. The others, with me, we find Savage and shut him down once and for all.

Suddenly, soldiers open fire on the team. The GREEN LANTERNS make a shield to defend them.

**HAWKMAN**

We'll handle them, go, now!

WONDER WOMAN nods. WONDER WOMAN, STARGIRL, HOURMAN, and FLASH go the other direction while the green lanterns shield the others. More troops come in from behind the heroes and ALAN SCOTT shields them from behind. After a few seconds, the Lanterns blast the shields on the troops from both the left and right, knocking them unconscious.

**HAWKMAN**

Let's go!

The others move.

CUT TO:

WONDER WOMAN, STARGIRL, HOURMAN, and THE FLASH run to locate RAY PALMER. They run through the hallways. The others hid behind a wall to avoid notice from running soldiers. Once the room is clear, they run through the hallways.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTRESS HALLWAYS

SUPERMAN, HAWKMAN, and the green Lanterns fight their way through the facility. After defeating the guards in the hallways. SUPERMAN contacts CHLOE.

**SUPERMAN**

Chloe, we're inside the fortress…

INT. WATCHTOWER

**SUPERMAN (**V.O**)**

…Can you find Dr. Fate's helmet?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

I'm getting static on the sensors.

INT. FORTRESS-THRONE ROOM

VADAL SAVAGE flies into the cockpit of The QUAKE. He activates his power and lighting comes out of his hands. The machine is powering up.

INT. FORTRESS-HALLWAYS

**CHLOE SULLIVAN (**V.O**)**

The helmet must be in activity.

**HAL JORDEN**

The helmet…That's the power source he's using to power the machine, that's the regenerative element he needs.

**ALAN SCOTT**

We've fought our way through half the fortress with no sign of anyone, anywhere.

**SUPERMAN**

Chloe, we've got to find that helmet, can you keep trying.

INT. FORTRESS **CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Ok, let me see… **(**_After a few seconds, the holomap has a link to the location__**.**_**) **Got it, the helmets signal is coming from the main throne room about three hallways from your right.

**SUPERMAN**

Got it, thanks.

SUPERMAN hangs up.

**SUPERMAN**

Let's go.

The others go.

INT. THRONE ROOM

VANDAL SAVAGE goes into the cockpit of the machine. He takes his time. Yellow lighting comes out of his gloves and the machine is being powered up.

RYAN DEGETON is watching with various soldiers.

SAVAGE grows more powerful each minute.

The machine is powering up from VANDAL SAVAGE's new power.

Suddenly, Three laser rays: Two green, one red, blast VANDAL SAVAGE and the machine. RYAN DEGETON is shocked and looks as SUPERMAN, HAWKMAN, GREEN LANTERN/HAL JORDEN AND GREEN LANTERN/ALAN SCOTT arrive.

**ALAN SCOTT**

It's over, Degeton.

DEGETON is angry.

**RYAN DEGETON**

Destroy them!

The troopers shoot at the heroes. The heroes spring into action. GREEN LANTERN/HAL JORDEN uses a green energy scooper to scoop a group of troopers and throw them against the wall.

HAWKMAN and GREEN LANTERN/ALAN SCOTT fight through several troopers.

Troopers fire on SUPERMAN, SUPERMAN is affected slightly by the blasts, but his invulnerability shields him and he carefully knocks out the troopers.

HAWKMAN destroys a trooper's weapon with a mace and punches him down and spin kicks another trooper in the face. HAWKMAN moves out of the way as RYAN DEGETON tries to impale HAWKMAN from a jump. HAWKMAN and RYAN DEGETON face each other.

**RYAN DEGETON**

How I have waited so long for this day, Hawkman. The day where I would finally come face to face with my fathers attempted murderer.

**HAWKMAN**

Your father was the killer Degeton and so are you. **(**_HAWKMAN ready's his mace._**)** And I've had just about enough of your family taking the ones I care about away from me.

**RYAN DEGETON**

Oh, you won't know what killed you, Hawkman.

DEGETON ready's his sword. HAWKMAN and DEGETON engage. They clash weapons. They swordfight. They are both evenly matched. Neither can defeat the other.

DEGETON spin-kicks HAWKMAN in the face and attempts to impale him from behind, but HAWKMAN turns around and slams the sword back with his mace. He pushes DEGETON back and jumps into the air to smash DEGETON with his mace. But DEGETON kneels down and stops HAWKMAN's mace with his sword. They clash. DEGETON moves HAWKMAN back and they continue to fight. After a few more seconds of fighting, they clash swords. They move their swords downward and HAWKMAN punches DEGETON but DEGETON catches HAWKMAN's fist and slash HAWKMAN's chest, leaving a scar on it. DEGETON moves in for the kill, but HAWKMAN stops DEGETON's sword with his mace and with everything he has, moves it downward, spin kicks DEGETON in the face and then with DEGETON stunned, HAWKMAN punches DEGETON down, unconscious. HAWKMAN urks in slight pain from his chest, but is victorious over RYAN DEGETON. Suddenly, HAWKMAN, the Green Lanterns, and SUPERMAN look as VANDAL SAVAGE emerges from the energy filled cockpit of the working QUAKE. HE descends like a god and faces the heroes.

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

You are too late, heroes. My plan is complete.

The heroes worry. VANDAL SAVAGE's eyes in the DR. FATE mask turn yellow and

CUT TO:

The screen shows Earthquakes happening in NEW YORK, CHICAGO, CHINA, METROPOLIS, and even GOTHAM CITY. At the WATCHTOWER, CHLOE hids underneath a table when WATCHTOWER's base is attacked by an earthquake.

CUT BACK TO:

CUT TO:

RAY PALMER, and his family are tied to poles with several men all over the area. A field commander is standing by.

RAY PALMER'S daughter: ROSE, cries…

**ROSE**

Mommy, I'm scared. I,I don't want to die.

**JULIE**

It's ok. Rose. It's going to be ok.

**RAY PALMER**

Please. You don't have to do this. Savage is going to murder millions of innocent people.

**FIELD COMMANDER**

You think I give anything about happens to the unworthy? Savage is doing the world a favor. He's cleansing the earth of the wicked and allowing the righteous to inherit the earth.

**JULIES**

The Righteous? Who the heck to you jackwagons think you are?!

**RAY PALMER**

Julie pleases. Don't provoke them. You'll already make the situation worse.

**FIELD COMMANDER**

The situation is already not in your favor, Dr. Palmer. Now that you've built the Quake, we have no more use for you or your family.

RAY and his family are scared.

**FIELD COMMANDER**

Take aim!

The soldier's take aim.

**FIELD COMMANDER**

On my mark!

RAY and his family brace themselves.

**FIELD COMMANDER**

Fire.

Nothing happens.

**FIELD COMMANDER**

I said Fire!

Nothing happens.

The FIELD COMMANDER looks around to see all of the soldiers disappearing. He is confused. He is tapped on the shoulder.

**OFF-SCREEN**

Excuse me…

He turn around and FLASH punches him out, unconscious.

FLASH turns around. WONDER WOMAN, STARGIRL, and HOURMAN are right behind him. FLASH Smiles.

PALMER and his family are shocked and relieved.

STARGIRL frees DR. PALMER while WONDER WOMAN and HOURMAN free ROSE and JULIE.

**STARGIRL**

Are you ok, Dr. Palmer?

**RAY PALMER**

Relieved I didn't lose my family…Thank you.

**HOURMAN**

Savage is about to activate The Quake.

**WONDER WOMAN**

And we need your help to stop him.

**RAY PALMER**

I know how to do that.

CUT BACK TO:

INT. FORTRESS THRONE ROOM

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

All I needed was to allow the power of Nabu to be absorbed into the machine. Now, I can cleanse the earth of its filth and misery forever!

HAWKMAN angrily attacks VANDAL SAVAGE, but SAVAGE moves away from HAWKMAN's attacks and teleports behind him to blast him from behind, knocking him down. SUPERMAN lunges at SAVAGE only for SAVAGE to punch SUPERMAN hard, sending him flying across the throne room. ALAN SCOTT and HAL JORDEN attack SAVAGE with their rings. SAVAGE absorbs their combined blast with his hand and turns it to golden lightning that electrocutes them both, weakening them and making them kneel before VANDAL SAVAGE.

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

You are not match for the power of a god.

Suddenly, a portal opens. VANDAL SAVAGE in shock looks through it. BATMAN glides down and kicks VANDAL SAVAGE back, sending him several inches away. BATMAN and SAVAGE face each other.

**VANDAL SAVAGE** I believed you were murdered.

**BATMAN**

I'm not that easy to kill.

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

The world is at the thrawn of my power and the Justice Society and whatever team they've brought with them have failed to stop me. What does a mere mortal as yourself have of even a chance?

VANDAL SAVAGE creates duplicates of his soldiers and they prepare to fight BATMAN.

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

And with what army?

BATMAN smiles. SAVAGE wonders. BLACK CANARY, WILDCAT, BLUE BEETLE, FLASH/JAY GARRICK, and STRIPES arrive through the portal and it stays closed.

SAVAGE is surpised.

**BATMAN**

This one.

SAVAGE's duplicated soldiers prepare to fight. SUPERMAN, and the GREEN LANTERN's get up, HAWKMAN gets up.

** BATMAN**

Take him down.

The heroes charge after SAVAGE.

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

Kill them all!

The soldiers and the JSA and LEAGUE attack.

SAVAGE blasts BATMAN several times, but BATMAN moves away from the blasts and leaps in the air, throwing batarangs at SAVAGE. SAVAGE destroys them. BATMAN lands on his feet. SAVAGE next tries to shoot BATMAN again, but BATMAN flips away from the blasts and SAVAGE presses the attack, going after BATMAN with blasts, but BATMAN keeps dodging them and throws another batarang at SAVAGE. The Batarang explodes, sending SAVAGE crashing to the machine and into HAWKMAN who smashs SAVAGE in the back with his mace. SAVAGE turns around and lands on his feet. He blasts at HAWKMAN who defends the blast with his mace and deflects the blast back at SAVAGE who avoids the deflection. HAWKMAN leaps in the air and smashes at SAVAGE who dodges the smash with his arms. They struggle.

Meanwhile, FLASH/JAY GARRICK punches down more troops with super speed while BLACK CANARY and WILDCAT take out more. STRIPES and BLUE BETTLE fires their cannons all across the room at the troopers.

**BLUE BEETLE**

Take that uglies.

TROOPERS fire on BATMAN who moves away from the blasts and leaps in the air. Throwing batarangs at the thug's weapons, disabling them. He kicks on thug down while taking out three more with martial arts.

SAVAGE moves HAWKMAN back and HAWKMAN swings at SAVAGE who avoids the swings. HAWKMAN tries to smash SAVAGE again, but SAVAGE catches his mace and spin-punches HAWKMAN and blasts him into a wall. SAVAGE uses telekinesis to take HAWMAN's mace away and HAWKMAN lunges at SAVAGE, but SAVAGE blasts HAWKMAN to the wall and tortures him. SAVAGE is suddenly hit at super speed by FLASH/JAY GARRICK multiple times. SAVAGE stops FLASH in his tracks and throws him to the wall, FLASH/JAY GARRICK is down. SAVAGE is hit by SUPERMAN sending him several inches away, SAVAGE lands on his feet and SUPERMAN and SAVAGE lunge at eachtoher, they clash fists. SUPERMAN and SAVAGE struggle. During the struggle, SAVAGE is blasted by two rays of light: from green Lantern's HAL JORDEN and ALAN SCOTT. The three of them all get into a mid-air fight.

CUT TO:

HALLWAYS

WONDER WOMAN, STARGIRL, HOURMAN, and FLASH/BARRY ALLEN finish off soldiers in the hallways and run with RAY PALMER and his family.

**FLASH**

So how do we stop Savage?

**RAY PALMER**

The radiation in the machine is being controlled telepathically by Savage using Dr. Fate's helmet. If we take off the helmet, the radiation will stop and the machine will shut down.

**WONDER WOMAN**

I better hope the others are ok fighting Savage.

SAVAGE, ALAN SCOTT, HAL JORDEN, and SUPERMAN all fight in mid-air. During the fight, SAVAGE punches down ALAN SCOTT and ALAN SCOTT falls to the floor. GREEN LANTERN and SUPERMAN try to blast SAVAGE: HAL with his ring, SUPERMAN with his heat vision. SAVAGE leaps over them both and SAVAGE blasts them with his energy from his hands. SUPERMAN and HAL JORDEN fire on SAVAGE. Their lasers clash. It is stalemate. Their lasers continue to clash. They all press on the attack.

After taking out another thug, BATMAN looks up as the battle between SUPERMAN, LANTERN/HAL JORDEN and SAVAGE intensifies.

BATMAN takes a batarang and throws it at SAVAGE. But SAVAGE senses the attack and while holding the laser clash with his left hand, destroys the batarang with the other, the batarang explodes, sending SAVAGE through a wall and into the next room…

WONDER WOMAN, STARGIRL, HOURMAN, FLASH, RAY PALMER, and RAY PALMER's family are running in the hallways but they stop by a glass window and through it, they see the room where VANDAL SAVAGE was sent by the explosion of BATMAN's batarang: A giant factory. They look on.

SAVAGE is momentarily stunned and gets up. SUPERMAN and LANTERN charge after him, but SAVAGE uses golden lighting to blast them back. They both crash into walls. They both fall to the floor. SUPERMAN is stunned. SAVAGE flies up to them.

HOURMAN breaks the glass and he and WONDER WOMAN break into the factory. SAVAGE sees them. HOURMAN and WONDER WOMAN lunge after SAVAGE but SAVAGE stops them with golden lightning, sending them to the floor. SAVAGE goes back to GREEN LANTERN and SUPERMAN, but is blasted by a green ray of light. ALAN SCOTT arrives.

SAVAGE looks at him.

**ALAN SCOTT**

I'm not done with you, yet, Savage.

WONDER WOMAN and HOURMAN get up. SUPERMAN and HAL JORDEN fly to SAVAGE. They surround him.

**SUPERMAN**

We're not done with you, yet.

SAVAGE looks around him.

FLASH and STARGIRL along with RAY and his family watch from behind.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Taking Savage's helmet off is the only way to stop the Quake.

**VANDAL SAVAGE**

Over my immortal Body.

SAVAGE jumps into the air and releases a giant wave of energy, knocking everyone back. SUPERMAN gets to his feet and lunges at SAVAGE who punches SUPERMAN hard, sending him flying. HAL and ALAN fire at SAVAGE with SAVAGE catching their blasts and going In for a punch on HOURMAN, but HOURMAN jumps, takes SAVAGE by the head and flips him over. SAVAGE gets to his feet. HOURMAN and SAVAGE fight hand to hand. SAVAGE catches a fist from HOURMAN pins one arm behind his back, kicks him backward, and blasts away. WONDER WOMAN jump kicks SAVAGE and tries to punch him eight times, but SAVAGE blocks all of them, catches Wonder Woman's ninth fist and punches her.

FLASH watches: **FLASH**

Get um, guys!

SUPERMAN speed punches DR. FATE twice and HAL and ALAN combine a double punch to the ground at SAVAGE who moves away from the punch and lands on his feet. He blasts at the heroes who spread out and move away from the blast. SAVAGE tries to blast them across the room, the heroes dodge SAVAGE's blasts and spread out. SAVAGE continues to fire on the heroes who dodge. Suddenly, SUPERMAN punches SAVAGE from behind and before SAVAGE could attack, he is smashed from above by a green energy hammer from the combined might of HAL and ALAN. SAVAGE is hit several times with the hammer, but finally uses his energy to shield himself from the hammer and repel it. SUPERMAN blasts SAVAGE with his heat vison, SAVAGE takes it and resists it. WONDER WOMAN punches SAVAGE on SAVAGE's left while HOURMAN punches SAVAGE on his right. WONDER WOMAN punches SAVAGE twice. SAVAGE blocks one blow from WONDER WOMAN who jumps away from the blast and SAVAGE is knocked down by a green energy ray from the combined efforts of HAL JORDEN and ALAN SCOTT. SAVAGE is down. The Green Lanterns go up to him. The heroes all go up to him. SAVAGE is once again surround. SAVAGE tries to jump and create another sonic boom, but SUPERMAN catchs his fist and Slams SAVAGE to the floor. SAVAGE is down. SAVAGE gets up and tries to punch SUPERMAN, but SUPERMAN catches his fist and attacks SAVAGE out with four mighty blows, knocking him down. SAVAGE gets up again and suddenly, he is knocked out from behind by HAWKMAN. He falls again, this time unconscious. The heroes look down at SAVAGE's defeated state. HAWKMAN takes the helmet off of Savage and SAVAGE is returned to normal. The machine stops. The earthquakes around the world stop.

INT. WATCHTOWER

CHLOE is relieved as is everyone.

INT. FORTRESS FACTORY.

HAWKMAN takes this time to look at DR. FATE's helmet. Everyone looks sad.

**SUPERMAN**

I'm sorry about your friend.

**HAWKMAN**

So am I.

Cut to:

EXT. SKIES

HAL JORDEN looks over the city.

**OFF-SCREEN**

Beautiful night, isn't it?

HAL turns around to see ALAN SCOTT.

**HAL JORDEN**

I've got to say, it sure is.

**ALAN SCOTT**

You know, I seem to have misjudged you, Jorden.

**HAL JORDEN**

Really? How so?

**ALAN SCOTT**

When we first crossed paths, I thought you were just another cocky arrogant human who wasn't worthy of using our lantrn rings. But today, I was proven wrong. You're pretty good at using that ring, when you put your mind to it.

HAL smiles. **HAL JORDEN**

Thanks.

**ALAN SCOTT**

After what had happened to the JSA the first time, I couldn't bring myself to wearing this ring anymore, or face the guardians. I made mistakes, not as bad as carter, but mistakes, nonetheless. They were pretty bad…It made me realize I was unworthy of wearing this ring. And Maybe the guardians chose the wrong human, when they sent this ring to earth.

**HAL JORDEN**

I know how you feel. After Abin Sur came to me with the ring in his dying breath, I felt I was unworthy myself. But then I realized that if I made assumptions of myself based on fear, I was more likely to be wrong…Look, all I'm saying is, whenever something gets you down, and makes you feel that way the next time. Trust your instincts. And Yourself. And you'll win the day like we did today.

ALAN smiles and he and JORDEN shake hands.

EXT. GOTHAM MUSEUM

We go back to The Gotham Museum.

INT. MUSEUM

HAWKMAN puts his equipment away.

**HAWKMAN**

You're not like the others, are you, Superman? Kids who are in it for the thrills or because they have a chip on their shoulder? **(**_HAWKMAN turns to SUPERMAN._**) **You don't do this for glory or vengeance.

**SUPERMAN**

I guess not.

**HAWKMAN**

Your team is better than I thought too. Your Batman is quite the spooky one though.

**SUPERMAN**

[Chuckles] We're not a team. Not like yours.

**HAWKMAN**

Why? Because of you?

**SUPERMAN**

Bruce, Diana, Barry, Hal, Dinah, Jamie and Chloe are the best friends that I have, Carter, but I don't know if we'll ever be what the JSA was.

HAWKMAN gives SUPERMAN a comforting pat on the shoulder.

**HAWKMAN**

[Sighs] You have to trust them.

**SUPERMAN**

I do.

**HAWKMAN**

You have to remember they're people, too. They'll make mistakes. We all do. We all have to keep trying. Isn't that what you said?

**SUPERMAN**

Yeah.

**HAWKMAN**

You know, I learned to fly after my kingdom was attacked and taken from me. It was only then that I realized it wasn't the throne that was important. It was my people... ...my wife.

**SUPERMAN**

What about you? You gonna keep your wings locked up?

**HAWKMAN**

No. [Inhales sharply] No. No, I am putting people under them.

SUPERMAN wonders. **HAWKMAN**

Chloe and Bruce helped us locate the remaining members of the JSA, their children, and their protégés. We're grateful they helped us in the battle today…I think the coming generation could stand to learn a thing or two from... from those of us that have done it before. [Chuckles]

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

Some of us already have. [Chuckles]

**CLARK KENT**

Courtney.

HOURMAN, WILDCAT, STRIPES, and FLASH/JAY GARRICK come to the scene. They stand behind HAWKMAN and COURTNEY WHTMORE.

**HAWKMAN**

The Justice Society lives again.

SUPERMAN smiles.

**COURTNEY WHITMORE**

So, The name of your team. The Justice League, huh? Great name.

**SUPERMAN**

One of ours once tried to call us The Super Seven, once. Not a bad name, but…I think Justice League sounds a little better.

They all smile.

CUT TO:

CHLOE fixes up the computers at WATCHTOWER. She then looks around, surprised to see BRUCE WAYNE.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Well if it isn't my favorite detective. What's up?

**BRUCE WAYNE**

Nothing. I, um…I, came by to ask how you were. **(**_BRUCE looks around_**.)** I see the place got a little rattled while we were gone.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Nothing a few saved up paychecks from the Talon can't fix up.

**BRUCE WAYNE**

Hey, don't worry about it. On me.

CHLOE smiles.

**BRUCE WAYNE**

I saw Dr. Fate get murdered. Right before my eyes. It was the first time I'd seen anyone die before me in a very long time. And his final act was to save my life rather than heal himself. Makes you realize how grateful you are to be saved, once In a while.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

What happens to the helmet now?

**BRUCE WAYNE**

According to Hawkman, someone worthy will be drawn to it. They'll become the next Doctor Fate.

CHLOE continues to fix things up. BRUCE goes to her.

**BRUCE WAYNE**

You know, Doctor Fate was inundated with a constant flow of visions and information, but there is a limit to how much knowledge someone can have. It drove him to the edge of sanity, and he fell off. I don't need to be a detective to know you run that risk yourself.

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

A golden helmet and the Watchtower are two entirely different things, Bruce. I can handle it.

BRUCE takes a moment, then takes CHLOE's hand and holds it.

**BRUCE WAYNE**

I… **(**_CHLOE looks at BRUCE._**) **The only reason I say this, is because I care. You, Clark, the team. I've come to appreciate and trust all of you, more than just as teammates and friends…you're the family I lost long ago.

CHLOE smiles. The door opens. HAL JORDEN, DIANA PRINCE, JAMIE REYES, BARRY ALLEN, DINAH LANCE, and CLARK KENT arrive at WATCHTOWER.

**HAL JORDEN**

Hey Bruce. We got your message.

**BARRY ALLEN**

What's up?

CHLOE and BRUCE freeze.

**BRUCE WAYNE**

Nothing, actually. I, uh, I actually called you here, because I was wondering if everyone would like to have dinner at my place tonight. If anyone's hungry that is.

**WONDER WOMAN**

Well I'm famished.

**JAMIE REYES**

I'm game.

**DINAH LANCE**

Me too.

**CLARK KENT**

I could use some dinner.

BRUCE turns to CHLOE.

**BRUCE WAYNE**

Chloe?

**CHLOE SULLIVAN**

Uh, sure…come on lets go.

CHLOE and the others leave the WATCHTOWER. Bruce closes it up.

FADE to BLACK

END CREDITS.

POST-CREDITS

EXT. WASHINGTON D.C

We go to the White House in Washington D.C.

INT. WASHINGTON D.C

We go to the oval office in The White House. A Mysterious man in white enters the office. He seats in his main desk. He turns around and looks out the window into the daylight. All of A sudden, he takes out his phone.

**MAN IN WHITE**

Get me, General Wilson.

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
